Something In Common
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: Shinji is finally back in the Soul Society, Realizing his Lieutenant Hinamori has gone through similar traumatic events that correspond with Aizen Shinji tries to help her realize and face her fears, Knowing she doesn't want to face the truth Shinji pushes her in hopes she can see how truly amazing she really is. eventually will be a HirakHina
1. newold

Shinji was a captain, _**Again**_.

It felt strange to him. He hoped this time his lieutenant wasn't secretly a murderous, manipulative psychotic maniac that liked to play around with people's lives.

 **Aizen.**

Every time he even thought of the name it cut him like a knife, the knife seemed to be too far lodged in his heart for him to completely remove. He felt so stupid for being this affected by someone like him, but he guessed It was pretty normal, after all not many people can be manipulated by someone and survive unscathed especially if that someone was Souske. He walked feeling open in his kimono, the air from outside blowing through the uniform, it had been a hundred years since he had worn something so lose fitting it was almost uncomfortable. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he approached his squads barracks, mentally preparing himself for what was to come: forcing smiles, making mundane conversation with the members and introducing himself as their new leader. He was slightly worried how they'd act, It wouldn't be easy for them to trust him, but who could blame them after what Aizen did he wouldn't be surprised if they hated him.

But Shinji was hopeful he could make a good impression.

Shinji opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He cleared his throat nodding at the squad who had been gathered previously, they had been informed of the new (or old rather) positon the vizard now held. Shinji just saw a dozen eyes burning holes into his skin. "Yo, I'm ya new cap'n Shinji Hirako." he said making it to the front of the room. Whispers erupted from every table. "I hope y'all can trust me, which is ask'n for a lot I know." Shinji paused. Winging this speech probably wasn't the best idea. "But, we'll eventually get this squad back in order I promise, If there is one thing I can do that's reverse things." at this his smiled to himself. "And I'm gonna make damn sure this squad will become one of the strongest in all of the Soul society." This sounded pretty cheesy even for Shinji, but he felt a bit desperate, and they looked like they needed a bit of cheese.

Finally making it through the introductions he slowly made it through the groups of people, answering their questions and asking some of his own. Most of the squad seemed pretty accepting which made Shinji relax. ' _Now I just have to meet the lieutenant.._ ' Shinji had heard a mix about his subordinate, he heard most things like

"She's weak, But good at kido, Good friends with Captain Hitsugaya, and had a tendency to get stabbed.. a lot. So not too bad ' _Better than crazed psycho_.'

Shinji began on his way to the fourth division trusting that the rest of the squad members could entertain themselves. Once he arrived Unohana instantly greeted him. "Hello there Captain Hirako, I've been expecting you to pop by." She smiled "Is that so? how'd ya know?" Shinji asked waiting patiently for an answer, Unohana wasn't the type you's want to get fidgety and impatient with.

"I knew you'd be curious about meeting Hinamori, It's only natural to be curious on who you're going to be spending the bulk of your time with."

"Well, ya. So can I see her or?" the blonde left his sentence unfinished hoping for a positive answer. "Yes, please go ahead, She just go discharged so you can help her carry her things back to her living quarters." Shinji bowed at the older woman. "Thank you very much." and continued walking past Unohana into the corridor that contained the rooms of patients waiting or hoping to be discharged.

He walked slowly peeking into each room carefully. he reached a door labeled Number 5, 'Hmm seems like a good chance she'd be in here.' He stepped carefully into the room. There was a young woman, with her back turned to the door, her brown hair was up in a neat bun fastened with a ribbon. The woman was short but not Hitsugaya short or Hyori short for that matter, She had a nice shape, although lacking in some area's Shinji didn't mind though. She turned around with a start, she seemed a bit more jumpy than a usual person would've been. This thought gnawed at Shinji's heart. ' _ **Aizen that bastard.**_ '

Shinji simply stood in the door way waiting for the Brunette to introduce herself, Or should he introduce himself? "I'm Momo Hinamori!" She bowed composing herself from her heart attack. "Squad Five's Lieutenant." She continued. Shinji walked in front of her, "Ah, what'd ya know. I picked the right door after all." Momo gave him a confused look "I'm you're new cap'n Shinji Hirako." Standing closer to her Shinji could tell that the month she had spent in the ICU hadn't helped her sleep any, there were prominent bags under her eyes. "O-Oh!" she bowed and apologised "Stupid girl why are you apologising? Come on I'll help ya carry yer things and we can talk." Shinji grabbed the two boxes filled with personal belongings off the bed. "Captian I can hold my stuff It's okay!" she said flustered as she followed him out the room. "Ya just got better Hinamori I ain't gonna make you carry yer things got it?" Momo nodded quietly and fell into step with her captain.

"So, how are you doing." Shinji opted for a more serious tone. "I'm good, really." Momo replied her voice felt like it was pleading for him to believe her words. "Idiot. No you're not. You had Aizen as a captain, you idolized that man." Momo stared at her feet. "Am I wrong?" Shinji looked at her waiting for a response, she just shook her head absently. "Look I understand I do, He used to be my lieutenant, that bastard got me into a whole lot of trouble and changed my entire life." ' _He almost killed me too_ ' He wanted to say this but thought better of it.

Shinji stopped walking and stared at the girl. "Look at me Momo." Momo did as requested her Brown eyes meeting his. "I know you're gonna have a hard time, but just me Momo I ain't like that bastard. And if you need someone to talk to...I'll listen, promise I won't judge." Momo nodded "Thank you Hirako-I mean captain, But I think-" "Just think about it okay?"

"Alright captain."

The two walked in silence until they reached Momo's quarters. "Well I'll see ya around Momo, get some sleep aight?" "Thanks captain Momo bowed. and with that Shinji flash stepped back to his office. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, just what had he agreed to?

' _Sheesh that girl really doesn't want to open up about this whole thing, well she cant ignore this even if she tries._ ' Shinji shook his head. ' _Maybe I'll catch up with Rose and Kensei see how they're doin_.'


	2. Breakdown

Momo flopped down on her bed, laying there for a moment. She inhaled deeply the smell of her own room was now alien to her, she had spent so much time in the squad four barracks that she was only used to smelling sanitizer instead of the soft sweet smell that was her own.

' _The new captain is kind of strange_.' She pictured the blonde man in her head, short blonde hair bangs cut at a weird angle, but it suited him. She couldn't deny she did feel a fondness to him but her heart was guarded. She had completely devoted herself to **Aizen** , he was her mentor, and then he stabbed her in the back. Quite literally. She curled up into a ball tightly, she hated remembering him. Sometimes she'd forget for a moment and then she'd do something as simple as drink tea and the memories would come flooding back. She wanted to be strong, she knew everyone thought she was weak, even herself. And she hated it.

Shinji had met up with Kensei and Rose outside of the bar, they were now sat down in a private room. "So, what are yer guy's lieutenant's like?" Shinji attempted to bring up casually trying to sound bored when he was really curious. All the captains had something in common, they had all taken spots left by previous traitors. Shinji wondered if their lieutenants were the same as Momo. Broken, afraid of those around them. "Kira is great! he brings so much inspiration to me!" Rose said whimsically Shinji sighed

"What about you Kensei?" Shinji said realizing Rose wouldn't be much help. "He's okay I guess, the kids so afraid of his own powers it's humiliating! Tosen must've been a real asshole I'll tell you that." Kensei said gruffly slamming his cup back down. Shinji looked down at his cup of sake "Yeah..."

"Well what about you Shinji? How's the girl?" Rose inquired. "If anyone's going to have it rough it'd be her I heard she was very close to Aizen." Rose of course bringing up the obvious. "Yeah, I couldn't blame her for being frightened."Kensei said sympathetically which was out of character for the silver haired man.

Shinji put his head in his hands. "Yeah, she seems pretty closed off from everyone ya know? I heard she used to be real talkative an' sweet, but when I saw her earlier she just seemed distant and lonely." "Well it's not your problem." Kensei commented. "Don't be stupid Kensei!" Rose interjected "Of course it's his problem it's his lieutenant." Kensei just grumbled and drank out of his dish. "Well i'm going to bed see ya." Shinji stood up feeling disappointed, he wished to have gotten some good advice but it seemed like this convo was going nowhere. He had hoped to have more of an understanding group of friends but he knew them too well. Rose only really cared about flying V most days anyway.

The next morning Shinji walked into his office, surprised to see momo already there. She was way to early it wasn't even eight yet."Stupid girl I told you to sleep last night didn't I?" He looked like a hypocrite his own eyes had bags under them. "Yes Captain but there's a lot to get done and I-" "So? we'll catch up eventually " He waved "No use working overtime when don't even get paid for it."Shinji stretched and made his was to his chair. Momo stood flabbergasted at her new Captain's passive behaviour. "But the head captain is going to be mad Captain." Momo whined. "Jeez take it easy would ya?" Momo's faces flushed red. "The head captain owes me a favour, the least he can do is give us a few days grace." He continued putting his legs up on his desk and leaning back in his chair. "Don't worry, kay?" Shinji said a bit more seriously.

Momo despite being told to take it easy, was feeling incredibly stressed out. She had trouble keeping her hands still as she wrote. ' _Maybe it's too soon to be back here._ ' Momo thought. Everything about the office was exactly the same as when Aizen was here besides that Shinji was now sitting where he would've. Everything she looked at brought back another memory and another pain was felt in her chest. Her head felt really hot and she began to feel like passing out, her hands began shaking more and more she was having trouble keeping her captain from noticing.

"I'm going to the washroom." She abruptly stated before quickly wobbling out of the office. As soon as she was out outside she collapsed against the curled up and pressed her head against her knees. Hot tears ran down her face soaking her kimono. ' _Why is this so hard?'_

Shinji looked up from his desk only managing to catch a glimpse of the brown haired girl unsteadily walking out. "Idiot." Shinji looked at her desk, she had done more work than him which wasn't a surprise to Shinji, however when he looked at it it was done much messier than his. That in its self was a huge writing was uneven and smudged. "What the?" Shinji compared it to her previously done work, It was like a different persons writing. "Shinji shook his head and grabbed the messy documents and stacked them on top of his. "Guess I'll be redoing these." Shinji noticed it had been awhile since Momo had left. He decided he'd take a quick peek and that was it, he wasn't about to spend his whole day looking for this girl, if she didn't want to be found then he'd let her have her wish.

Quietly he opened the door leading outside, feeling the warm air hit his face he closed his eyes and took a breath in. The blonde walked a few steps forward before noticing the brunette curled up in a ball leaning against the wall. "Man, did I already make ya go full fetal position?"

Shinji questioned crouching in front of the lieutenant. Momo held back a giggle smiling through her tears. "What's up Momo?" he said no sitting in front of her. "It's just... Why is it so hard to be in that room?" more tears flowed out of her eyes "Everything reminds me of him and I-I can't handle it! I thought I could, I'm so pathetic."Momo sobbed.

"Idiot." Shinji shook his head. "I know..." Momo rubbed her face. "No, you don't know Momo. Of course it's hard for you it'd be hard for anyone to face this again and your brave for trying to do so." Shinji lifted her chin up with his hand. "And look at you! You've come so far! It's not going to be easy there's gonna be time where ya wish ya could just say screw it all. But you're trying and that's what counts. Just don't push yer self for godsake."

Momo wiped the tears from her face and stood up "Thank you Captain."

"Go home now Momo you're done for the day, And don't even bother arguing with me got it?"

"Yes sir." Once she had left Shinji stepped back inside the office. "Alright then It's time for a makeover." He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "That paperwork will just have to wait."


	3. Rennovations

_**A/n Sorry for the long wait! School's been kicking my butt lately and I got sick! Grad is coming up soon but hopefully I can keep my writing up :) enjoy! FF &R!**_

Shinji had spent the last twelve hours getting all his possessions from the world of the living to the office. He was going to wait a while before he made such a BIG decision but he thought it would help Momo out to have a change in knew the familiar setting of the office had triggered Momo's anxiety and he wanted to fix that. Shinji even went as far as to replace the carpet and the wallpaper just in case. He was glad with his experience in the world of the living thanks to that he was quite the interior designer. Just as he was with fashion he was amazing. He looked a the final product priding himself with how much the room had developed. He even installed a bead curtain in front of the door, he had to admit he was impressed with how well everything turned out. Exhausted with all the moving about Shinji put on his head phones filling his mind with Jazz music, it had been awhile since he had time to enjoy it, he put his feet up on his brand new desk and tapped them to the beat. Shinji had felt so content. Maybe this whole Soul reaper thing won't be too bad after all.

Momo had woken up that morning feeling out of place. ' _What even happened yesterday?_ ' She put a hand to her face remembering her mini breakdown. "Ughhh" she outwardly groaned flopping on her back. _'I was so stupid._ ' she rolled over on her stomach and cringed. Even though it had been over a month her chest still hurt, in fact it had been hurting a lot more lately. _'It's probably nothing I don't want to bug Unohana._ ' Momo flopped over again at this rate she was going to make herself dizzy, She glanced at the clock. _'I still have an hour before I even need to get ready.'_ Momo sighed feeling overwhelmingly alone, It was like a giant weight was pushing on her chest, the weight forcing her down it was as if gravity was against her, with this weight was also emotional weight. What had happened to her? She used to be so carefree she used to look forward to being with her friends and participating in activities but lately she had been avoiding them even Rangiku and Toshiro. It wasn't that she didn't want to be friends with them rather she felt like it took effort to be with them to keep up a conversation to convince them she was fine.

Finally Momo got dressed and brushed her hair, one thing she didn't mind was paperwork it usually distracted her from the weight she had on her chest. She walked into the barracks and flinched when she felt a wall of cool crystal beads against her skin. "Eh?" She stepped through "Am I in the wrong room? or?" she flipped her head right then left then right again. The office was now completely different. Instead of the bulky tan desks they worked at they were replaced with smooth,slim dark chestnut desks that looked fairly expensive. Momo glanced at the ceiling the dull yellow light bulbs replaced with one giant chandelier. The walls were now a shade similar to sea mist Momo had trouble remembering the old tattered wallpaper that lied before it.

"Pretty good eh? If I do say so myself."Shinji said slipping off his headphones half admiring his work There were even famous paintings from the world of the living hung on the walls.

"Uhm, yeah it's nice."Momo stammered. "How long did this take?" Momo questioned noticing the smell of fresh paint still in the air.

"About twelve hours or so, but it was desperately needed."

Momo nodded in agreement and sat at her new desk.

Momo opened the drawer noticing that everything inside was new. New pens, new pencils, new organizers even a new hole puncher. Momo's eyes spotted a pen larger than the others, It was teal with pink accents and her name was engraved on it. "C-Captain I-" Shinji looked over at her

"Oh yeah, I thought ya could use some new pen's n stuff, make sure ya don't chew them to bits like yer other pens." Shinji said still looking at his work.

"But this one has my name on it!" She stated holding it up in the air in awe. Shinji smiled to himself

"Ah it's a world of the living thing." Shinji tried to sound casual. It had actually taken him forever to find a pen with her name on it he was glad she seemed to like it so much.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily before getting to work.

"You're welcome Idiot." Shinji whispered to himself smiling.

Momo felt in good spirits for the rest of that day even finding herself humming the music Shinji had played while she worked. She didn't mind it at all, in fact she liked it a lot it was nice having something to fill the silence. It had been a long time since she felt the depressing thoughts lift from her mind, leaving her with stuff she wanted to do for herself. _'I think I'll finish my book and start on a new art project!_ ' It was sunny out helping her good spirits stay up. she ran home ignoring the gnawing pain in her chest. However Shinji was the one struggling with his thoughts now.

Shinji paced in his room back and forth, Momo seemed happy now happier than he had ever seen her. But he could stand the feeling eating him away. **Guilt**. He felt guilty everytime he thought of her the guilt that he couldn't stop **Aizen** one hundred and ten years ago, He felt responsible for Aizen turning into such a monster, he could've prevented it, he wasn't sure how but if he had known. God if he had known. Shinji clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, deciding finally to go for a walk to ease his mind.

 _ **'It's all my fault.**_ ' That phrase had repeated over and over in his mind. He tried to block it out but it came back with persistence, louder and louder until the only thing he could was his guilt. What made it worse was it was his hollow voice repeating this over and over. Mentally bullying himself. Shinji spotted Kensei and Rose walking in front of him and quickly made a sharp turn hoping they'd ignore them and not make conversation. He wasn't in the mood to pretend and he wasn't up for explaining his feelings either.

"Shinji!" Rose exclaimed as he saw him passing. 'Shit.' Shinji pretended not to hear and continued walking briskly down the corridor "Hey! Shinji!" Kensei yelled this time.

"Fuck, what is it?" Shinji turned to face them.

"Judging by your expression I guess you already know." Rose said somberly

Shinji's heart dropped. "Know what?" he clenched his fist harder. "Your Lieutenant is with Unohana right now... She's in critical condition."

"What the fuck happened?" Shinji almost yelled.

"Shinji calm down!" Kensei barked Shinji grabbed him by the neck of his kimono

"I said what the fuck happened!? Kensei tell me." Shinji clenched his jaw barring his teeth.

"All I know is what I told you honestly, you'd have to talk to Unohana to find out."Kensei put up his hand in surrender. Shinji let go of Kensei and flash stepped away, leaving Rose and Kensei alone.

"Jesus what's got him so upset for? I've never seen him like that even when something like this is going on. In fact he's usually the most level headed in emergencies." Rose said thoughtfully

"Who knows?"Kensei grunted in response. And with that the two continued their walk down the corridor.


	4. Waiting

Shinji paced back and forth impatiently outside of Momo's room where she was currently being taken cared for personally by Unohana. ' _I have to calm down_.' Shinji told himself over and over 'What the hell happened she was fine earlier?' Shinji look up at the ceiling in frustration _'Did I do something wrong?'_

 _ **Earlier...**_

Momo was walking back to her quarters, she felt elated. For once it seemed her depressive thoughts had ceased, she even had more of a skip in her step. Momo began planning all the things she was going to do, all the things that she finally felt like doing again. ' _I'm going to paint! and then read my new books! and try out my new bath stuff! I can't wait!_ ' She twirled in a circle embracing the warm afternoon breeze. She skipped all the way back to her room she changed her clothes and began humming as she cleaned up her room a bit.

' _Actually I think I'll see if Rangiku and Shiro will hang out, it's been so long since I've even spoken to them_.' She sent Rangiku a text inviting her and her captain to her quarters for dinner Momo's mood began to deflate quickly, now that she was alone she couldn't stop thinking about all the events that had was feeling close to her new captain and it had been awhile since she had been able to have a captain she could thought of her old captain brought more pangs to her chest.

Suddenly flashes of Aizen appeared out of nowhere,It was as if he was in the room Momo swore she could hear his voice taunting her. The brunette tried to shake it off. Momo felt as of her heart was being stabbed again. She placed a hand over her heart and to her surprise she felt her kimono was damp, she couldn't remember drinking any water recently. Shocked Momo looked at her hand and held back a scream.

Deep maroon blood covered her tiny thin hands. Momo was hit with a wave of dizziness bringing her to her knees. Black emptiness crept into her vision she squinted as hard as she could forcing herself to stay awake but the emptiness prevailed and soon Momo collapsed onto her floor.

 _ **Present:**_

Shinji was a mess he had been waiting outside the fourth barracks emergency care unit for three hours he was sat leaning against the concrete wall when Rangiku stopped by. "Captain Hirako! I didn't expect you to be here." Rangiku nodded politely at Shinji.

"Yeah well I gotta make sure she's okay you know?" Shinji dragged his hands over his face accentuating how haggard he looked. Rangiku sighed.

"Yeah I know, but you didn't do this to her, I think this was Aizen's fault. No not think...Know, I know it was him." Shinji's eyes widened

"How do you know?" Shinji stood up looking Rangiku square in the eye. Rangiku not expecting Shinji to get so serious so quickly stepped back defensively. "I-I did they not tell you?"

"Not tell me? Are you kidding me? They won't tell my a single thing I don't know why she's in there if she's about to die or not! So tell me! How do you know it was Aizen!"

"Calm down Hirako, she didn't mean he's come back for her simply put her wounds have reopened and we don't know why." A stern voice explained.

Shinji turned around to face the tenth captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Rangiku thinks a memory of him may have caused her enough emotional stress to cause the accident. Me and her were on our way to Momo's place for dinner and when we got there we found her lying there covered in blood. but after further investigation it was found that her wounds had simply reopened due to stress not from any form of attack."

Shinji clenched his fist and sat back down again. "I tried so hard to prevent just that and I failed."

Shinji said defeated his head in his hands. Toshiro crouched to Shinji. "Look Hirako we can do the best we can and things like this will still happens you can't control her thoughts you can only be there for her and you are, so stop being so hard on yourself. Alright?"

Toshiro's turquoise eyes stared at Shinji. Shinji gave a small smile (all he could muster in the moment.) "Alright Hitsugaya, thank you."

"Alright. Matsumoto we best be off there is nothing we can do here."

"Right captain!"

The two flash stepped away. Shinji felt relived being alone again, he didn't have to try keep up his reputation or hold back his emotions anymore.

"Captain, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes matsumoto?"

"Why did you leave Momo alone, usually you would stay all night."

"I-Not every night!" Toshiro replied flutered. "Besides" he continued composing himself "I have paperwork to do, and Hirako seems pretty genuine in his concern for Momo's well being I trust she will be okay in his hands."

"Wow captain! That's so cute!"

"Shut up."

"Captain Hirako?" Unohana spoke quietly

"Yes?" Shinji replied failing to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Momo is in the ICU now, she's in stable condition would you like to see her? May i remind you she is asleep and should stay that way."

"No that's fine I want to see her anyway." Shinji stood up and followed three paces behind Unohana.

When Shinji tiptoed into Momo's room he recognized the smell of sanitizer and plastic, but he still got hints of Momo's scent, the smell of lavender and jasmine. he had been to familiar to the smell of her he forgot she had her own scent. _'God i'm weird._ ' Shinji sat down in the chair beside Momo's bed and took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Momo I promise you I will protect you no matter what happens I will make sure Aizen can not get to you. I swear on my life.

Shinji didn't see but Momo smiled the tiniest bit.

 **A/N I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT. I was facing some depression and didn't feel motivated etc etc and while that could still be an issue I'm trying to get back into things, and honestly your reviews kept me going. so thank you and I'm crossing my fingers I wont be so long to update next time.**


	5. Date?

Momo only had to stay in the hospital for a week this time, she was grateful she wasn't stuck in the hospital for so long. After a while she'd forget she had the ability to smell things and then when she'd get home it would be overwhelming all the different smells she could finally taste. Momo didn't understand why this was happening she found it frustrating, she didn't want to be thought of as weak anymore, she didn't want someone to think they needed to take care of her she wanted to be independent. She groaned as she finally opened the door to her room and laid down on the bed. ' _This is where it happened_.' She found it extremely embarrassing to think that Toshiro and Rangiku came here to expect dinner with her but instead had to rush her to the squad four barracks. She tried to shake the thought from her head, making herself feel like an idiot would not make her feel better. Momo slowly begun to do things she'd normally do around her house, like cook her favourite meal or clean. Simple tasks seemed to be huge challenges since she wasn't supposed to exert herself too much it frustrated her to no end. ' _Whatever I'll just go on a walk_.' Momo finally decided being out of the house would be the best for her.

Momo strolled through the gardens close to her barracks, she inhaled deeply enjoying the scent of the mid afternoon summer air. She was still dressed in her pajamas but she didn't really care to much. She crouched by the fountain playing with the water with her slender fingers, she had distracted herself mostly before memories came back. Aizen taking her for a walk, Aizen was everywhere why did he have to come up today she didn't want to deal with him right now. Momo rubbed her temples. "Go away."

"Well okay then." She heard a voice reply.

"Oh no! I was just talking to myself please don't leave on my account!"

"I was only kidding." Momo turned around to face Kensei the Squad Nine's captain.

"Oh sorry Captain-"

"Just call me Kensei." The gruff man interrupted

"Oh, right okay." Momo nodded feeling embarrassed. ' _Why was he here?'_ Momo felt frightened in his presence like he was about to yell at her.

"Look I just came by to see Shinji, but he wasn't know you don't have to be so afraid of everything, you captain cares about you. He's different than the last asshole you had running things. So don't worry he won't hurt you, so stop being so afraid of everything would ya?" Kensei said before taking off. Momo sat in the same position unmoving. Somehow she felt as if she had made him mad, but at the same time she felt a little bit better.

Momo stayed sitting in the garden thinking about what Kensei had said, he was right. She needed to stop being so afraid, she just wasn't sure how she was going to do it. Momo's thoughts were disturbed when Izuru walked into the garden.

"Hey thought I'd find you here." Izuru said sitting down beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" Momo gave the blonde a small smile.

"Nothing really, how are you? I know you've had it rough." Izuru questioned giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm okay." she looked down avoiding eye contact. It was still hard to talk about and she didn't feel like it.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow? Like on a date" Izuru asked nervously and blushed

"Uhm sure sounds good!" Momo replied cheerfully now.

"Okay! great I'll see you here tomorrow then?"

"Yeah!" Momo felt a little confused, sure Kira was fairly good looking but she never really could see herself with him but maybe it could work out and she was just being almost was looking forward to it maybe it'd be good for her to go out maybe she'd finally feel better.

Shinji was exhausted, he hated paperwork and it showed. Momo was way better at this stuff than he was, he was almost confident part of her enjoyed it. Shinji ran his hair through his hands making it appear messy. It really sucked not having her here, Shinji hadn't really talked to anyone for a week except for Momo, but mostly when she was asleep. He avoided Kensei and Rose and he wasn't friends with many of the other captains really. He felt so introverted so when Kensei came by he felt reluctant to talk but he figured if he couldn't ignore everyone forever and it was either that or he continue to do paper work. So when Kensei showed up he really didn't have an excuse to tell him to go away.

"Hey." Shinji felt the words come out like sawdust. He felt so awkward and out of touch with who he usually is. Or was.

"Hey, it's been a while, what the hell?" Kensei got straight to the point, at least Shinji appreciated that.

"Look, I don't know I'm just-"

"Being pathetic?" Kensei cut the blonde off. "Look I understand you like this girl and you two have some more of a deeper understanding for each other because of Aizen." Shinji tried not to flinch at the name. "But you have friends and people who care about you stop blaming every shitty thing that happens on you. You didn't know Aizen would do this so stop being such a baby about this."

"I-"

"I'm not done yet! Look whatever happens you just gotta learn to talk to us we are your friends for a reason, and sometimes we don't know you feel like shit unless you tell us so get your shit together alright?" Kensei nodded and walked out leaving the door open behind him.

"I'm not sure if I'm insulted or heart warmed." Shinji said aloud flabbergasted.

Momo sat at the garden uneasy, she had a bad feeling about this date, but it was too late to say no now. Her hair was done beautifully in a maid bun. She even put on a bit of make-up something she usually stays away from even still she felt insecure. Izuru strolled into the garden smiling. He stood by the exit "Hey Momo let's go!"

"Right, yeah I'm coming." Momo walked over to meet him. ' _Who makes the girl walk to them? ugh'._

Dinner went pretty smoothly so far they hadn't run out of conversation starters so Momo felt it was going pretty well, and she hadn't spilt food all over herself so she figured the night turned out better than she expected. She actually wouldn't mind a second date she thought. "Hey Momo let's get a picture!" Izuru said pulling his phone out to take a selfie with her. Momo was taken by surprise but smiled anyway, when she looked at the photo she scrunched her nose to her she looked terrible. ' _Whatever.' "_ The guys will be so surprised." Izuru cheered.

"Wait, what?" Momo asked skeptical.

"Oh yeah they dared me to ask you out, because they thought you'd never go out with me after how much Aizen betrayed you. Because you know you've been so frigid. Frankly guys don't like that BUT I proved them wrong for you see you're totally over Aizen!" Momo sat there in disbelief "Oh my god I'm an idiot." She stood up throwing her napkin on her plate. "Wait Momo!" Izuru begged.

"Whatever Izuru." and with that she walked out, not crying until she was far enough away from the restaurant that she couldn't be seen. Why did everyone have to toy with her emotions? Why was it so fun for people to do? Momo wanted to be angry at Izuru but she was just mad at herself for letting her guard down. _'Who does that to someone who just got out of the hospital?!'_ Momo began to walk home her mascara running down her face. Her make up was everywhere, lipstick smudged everywhere not to mention she had some serious raccoon eye going on. God she hoped no one saw her before she got home. Of course as soon as she thought that she ran into Shinji. She tried to keep her head down avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Momo how's it going? You feel any better?" He asked

"Yeah I'm good." she lied hoping he would leave it be. Shinji frowned.' _Oh crap.'_

"Momo, whats wrong tell me." Shinji spoke softly.

"Nothing I -"

Shinji grabbed her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I want to help you." Shinji spoke 's knees gave in and she hugged Shinji tightly sobbing into his kimono "Hey now yer gonna ruin my clothes with them tears of yours." Shinji joked rubbing her back to comfort her. "Shh it's okay Momo. Come on inside for some tea alright?"

"Okay sure." Momo nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Shinji smiled softly


	6. Tea

Momo wiped under her eyes with her sleeve scrubbing as much makeup off as she could. The brunette had managed to stop sobbing, now it was just a constant stream of tears threatening to bring the wailing cry back. Momo scrubbed her lips with the back of her hand wiping off most of the lipstick. ' _What a waste._ ' She thought shaking her head. She was sat on the floor in Shinji's living room with her legs crossed tea in hand. She held off drinking it, she wanted to warm her hands a bit longer. Momo stared at her reflection in the tea, she did not like what she saw. Her eyes were swollen from crying making them look like pig eyes, her cheeks were pink and her nose snotty. Noticing this Momo quickly wiped her nose attempting to look as decent as possible in her current was not the kind of impression she liked to give people, but she didn't know how to control her feelings as well as Toshiro, even Rangiku held back her emotions better than her. Momo felt deflated. _'I really am as weak as they say_.' She shut her eyes in an attempt to rid the thoughts from her brain but instead she felt more frustrated with herself.

Shinji hadn't said anything yet, after making the tea he sat beside her silently. But he didn't look impatient or urge her to talk about her feelings he just let her cry on his shoulder and hummed. Momo found his humming relaxing, as if it were keeping her grounded to reality. Momo sniffled a bit the constant bombardment of tears had finally ceased. Her throat felt raw from all the crying causing her to finally take a sip of her tea. Momo felt the heat carry all the way to the bottom of her stomach, she didn't realise it until now but she was hungry because of Izuru she missed out on most of her dinner. Momo chewed at her bottom lip, she hadn't been able to go grocery shopping since leaving the hospital Momo guessed she'd have to wait till breakfast to eat. Shinji's humming brought her back from her own thoughts. Momo had put the tea down by now and was laying on the floor, by now she figured Shinji wouldn't care, he had just seen her breakdown the least of her worries was appearing 'Ladylike' in front of him. Momo laid on her side and watched Shinji hum to himself, she studied the blonde's face admiring his strong jawline, the way his blonde hair cut his face. Shinji looked over at her noticing her staring and smiled softly, the light reflecting off his chocolate brown eyes.

"So." Shinji spoke finally ending the silence. "Do ya wanna talk about it? or...?" Momo contemplated not telling him, but she figured that maybe what she needed was someone to validate her emotions.

"Well. I got asked out on a date."

"That's good aint it?" Shinji interrupted.

Momo sighed shaking her head. "I'm getting to it hold on." Shinji mimicked zipping his lips and sat up straight showing that he was listening. "So anyway, as I was saying I got asked out. And I agreed to it. It was going well until he admitted that he was dared to ask me out because his friends didn't think I'd agree to it because i'm too ' ** _frigid_** ' and i'm not over ' ** _Aizen._** ' Both Momo and Shinji cringed at the use of his name. "Like maybe I'm overreacting but it still hurt." The brunette huffed and rolled onto her back looking at the ceiling.

"No. You aren't overreacting, you should be treated with respect and honesty." The blonde spoke without using his slang making Momo realise how much his facial features had hardened. She didn't realise he could be so serious. "Who was it Momo?"

"Izuru..." Momo practically whispered. Shinji clenched his jaw tight.

"I will talk to Rose about this, okay?"

"No!" Momo protested suddenly sitting upright. "It's frankly embarrassing enough as it is, and I don't know I'll feel bad if he gets in trouble because of me." Momo bit her nails anxiously. Shinji opened his mouth slightly showing his perfectly straight teeth.

"Fine, but ya shouldn't feel bad for him ya know?" Shinji's face softened a bit. "Not after what he did ta ya it just ain't right." The captain shook his head brunette just nodded, Momo really didn't know how to explain why she felt that way, but the thought of Izuru getting in trouble because of her made her anxious. Shinji rubbed her back "Hey don't worry I'll make sure no one messes with Squad fives lieutenant!" Shinji puffed out his chest with pride. Momo couldn't help but giggle a bit "Ah there we are! I finally got you to smile." Shinji said seeming to be proud of himself. Momo rolled her eyes, how she ended up with a captain like Shinji she didn't know.

"It's getting late I should go back home now. Thank you for everything I appreciate it." Momo bowed. "Would ya cut it out?" Momo jerked up in surprise

"Huh?"

Ya don't need to be so formal all the time! were off the clock jeez." Shinji said scratching the back of his head still wearing his usual smile.

"R-Right sorry!" Momo bowed again.

Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder "Momo, it's okay." he murmured and brought her in for a hug. Momo hesitated but finally wrapped her arms around the blondes slender body.

"Take tomorrow off, you'll need some head space." Shinji felt Momo nod subtly. "Okay,have a good night .Hope ya feel better." And with that Shinji broke the hug awkwardly stepping back. "You sure you'll be okay to walk home on your own?"

"Yes I'll be okay." Momo smiled and walked to the door."Good night Shinji." She said before leaving him to himself.

Shinji sat in his living room now, it seemed so empty now. He felt a pang of loneliness in his heart, despite Kensei's words he never quite felt like they were earnest. Shinji bit his lip. It really wasn't professional to have a crush on your subordinate, not like he ever cared about being professional but he still felt like there was a certain line you don't cross. "Ughhhh" he growled frustrated. ' _Why is this happening to me_.' He didn't usually get so wrapped up in his emotions, Shinji gingerly touched his cheek. He could practically feel the heat radiating off his face, had he been this obvious around Momo? What if she was uncomfortable with him now?. His face fell into his hands Shinji felt more stressed out than usual he rubbed his temples. Despite the stress Shinji couldn't help but feel giddy, it had been awhile since he really truly liked someone and somehow he knew things would work out one way or another but that didn't stop the anxiousness and nervous thoughts from eating away at his stomach. All he knew was he couldn't wait till she came back to work. Shinji threw his head back in frustration ' _Why do I have to feel this way?'_


	7. Paperwork

Momo flopped on her couch as soon as she got inside not bothering to take of her shoes. Somehow she felt as if she missed Shinji, part of her **wanted** to go to work tomorrow even though he ordered her not to. It wasn't just the fact he was so good at making her feel better either he almost made her happy just seeing him. "Ugh" Momo threw her head back and moaned. ' _Not again_.' Maybe she had a thing for men in charge, although she never really liked any other captain in the soul society. The brunette bit her lip, she was just going to have to find a way to deal with was no way Shinji would feel the same way, he's only seen her ugly side. Thinking this made Momo curse herself more. ' _But he makes me feel so I don't know.'_ Momo curled up tightly in the fetal position pulling the blanket she had left there over her head in an attempt to block out her thoughts. She wanted to talk to Rangiku since she knew she'd be able to understand given her situation with Gin but at the same time Momo didn't want to be judged especially not by Rangiku. _'Maybe I'm being paranoid Rangiku wouldn't judge me so harshly.'_ Despite her reasoning she left her phone alone deciding not to tell Rangiku for the moment. Momo shoved her face into the cushions in frustration ' _Why me?'_

 **The next day.**

Shinji sat at his desk bored out of his mind. Not that he had nothing to do that was the opposite of what his problem was. Shinji assumed there was more paperwork right now because of Aizen leaving either way it sucked. "This sucks why do I have to be faced with all the boring stuff I want an actual mission." Shinji whined to himself. Shinji's mind wandered to last night, he was just about to head out for a walk when he saw Momo walking. He could tell she was upset by how she was walking her arms folded into her body hunched over it was like she was trying to hide inside herself. Shinji had never been one to leave a damsel in distress alone, but he never thought of Momo as a damsel in fact he had heard she could be quite feisty when she wanted to be. The blonde longed to see that side of her, he knew it was there somewhere. Shinji still wanted to talk to Rose about keeping his lieutenant in line but Momo had forbidden him from taking any action. The blonde felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, he didn't want Momo to be with someone else, Shinji imagined what it would be like to be with Momo. He day dreamed about all the things he would do if he was her boyfriend. Shinji sat at his desk lost in his thoughts until Momo crept into the office, the sound of the beads swooshing made him snap upright. Seeing Momo made him blush bright red. _'Crap.'_ Shinji put his hand across his face hoping he could calm down before Momo saw. "What're you doin here I thought I told ya not to come into to work?" Shinji scolded trying his best to sound stern.

"Captain you look sick are you alright? You're face is bright red!" Momo exclaimed rushing over to Shinji.

"No I'm not sick" Shinji muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Momo cocked her head to the side. Shinji waved it off shaking his head. Momo placed her palm on his forehead causing Shinji to become stiff in his chair, his face became an even brighter shade of red. "Oh my goodness, Captain you're really hot!" Had Shinji been able to speak he would've made a joke instead he just closed his eyes waiting for the moment to pass. His heart was beating so fast he could practically feel it bursting through his chest. Momo swiveled the chair around so that Shinji was facing her and crouched to eye level with him causing her own heart to beat faster than normal, in fact her hands were shaking just by being so close to him. She had never felt to nervous around him before ' _why now?'_ Both Shinji and Momo looked at the ceiling to avoid anymore intense eye contact.

Shinji stood up abruptly causing Momo to stumble backwards. Shinji grabbed her hand steadying her, Momo looked up at the slender blonde flabbergasted. Without speaking a word Shinji's hand went to Momo's chin tilting her head up before kissing her.

Momo was surprised at first but soon became overwhelmed with brunette began to run her hands through the blonde's hair as they kissed each kiss becoming full of more meaning each time. Shinji parted briefly to catch his breath. "I still have more paper work to do." He said panting Momo shrugged and bit his lip playfully "We both know you won't get it done either way." She said kissing him again this time only briefly. "But I guess I should help." Momo laughed fixing her hair. Shinji blushed slightly feeling disappointed to not be kissing her anymore. "Okay yeah sure." Shinji tried to sound natural.

"So, wanna go out sometime?" Momo asked looking away from Shinji.

"Yeah that'd be nice." He replied seeing a smile form on Momo's lips. 'I think she actually likes me.' Shinji began to work on his paper work once again, this time with a little more incentive to finish.


	8. Dinner

Shinji stared at his reflection in the mirror as he dried his face from his shower. He really didn't feel like doing his hair, but he knew he was having dinner with Momo later so he had no choice. Shinji walked into his closet with his hands on his hips, he examined his world of the living clothes closely debating what to wear. He even missed wearing his old clothes he felt better about himself when he wore them. Shinji picked out a white dress shirt paired with a white T-shirt and black jeans, one of his old signature looks minus the hat. Shinji sighed he missed that hat but Lisa had to insist it was stupid and cut it in half one day when Shinji was being a total jerk to her. Shinji chuckled at the thought of Lisa's annoyed face.

Momo ran around her room looking for something to wear. Was this supposed to be casual? Fancy? Or in between? She didn't know and was too afraid to ask. She bit her lip harder as she tried to control her anxiety. Momo took one more look in her closet as a last attempt at finding something to wear when she spotted a plum coloured piece of fabric sticking out between her shirts. It was a short cocktail dress that wasn't too fancy the pattern looked fairly simplistic which Momo admired most. It was just right for a date. Momo smiled to herself she had a good feeling that tonight was going to go well.

Shinji picked up Momo at her place and he was taken aback by just how beautiful she was. He always thought she was gorgeous but something about her dressed up like this melted Shinji's heart. He tried his best not to bush vividly. "You look amazing Momo."

"Thanks!" She blushed bright red. "You too, I like the tie on you." She beamed. Her eyes lit up when she talked this made Shinji smile even wider, finally she was breaking free from the shell Aizen forced her into. Barely any time had passed before they had reached the restaurant.

"Shall we?" Shinji mocked in a fake british accent as he gestured for the brunette to enter first. Momo giggled and took Shinji's hand pulling him inside with her.

"Table for two?" The waitress asked grabbing two menus before they could even confirm. "Follow me." the waitress beckoned as she walked swiftly through the aisles searching for an empty table.

"Is here alright?" She said motioning to the table to her left which sat in front of the patio window overlooking the garden which was light up with candles. Momo nodded enthusiastically "This is perfect thank you." The waitress nodded and handed them their menus and left once they gave her their drink order.

" Cats or Dogs?" Momo asked abruptly. Shinji smiled, he appreciated the spontaneous question.

"Hmmm " he rubbed his chin pretending to take the question very seriously. "Definitely dogs" He nodded to himself. Momo giggled again.

"I don't know, I like both their so cute! Plus I couldn't not like cats since Rangiku is practically the human embodiment of a cat and she's my best friend."

Shinji nodded in agreement. "So that's not just me who gets that vibe, Toshiro constantly complains about her laziness and total disobedience it's quite entertaining actually." Momo laughed "Yeah that's Rangiku. What about you? What are your friend like? I haven't had the chance to meet them yet. Momo leaned in intrigued.

"Well you see, Kensei is really scary on the outside, and mostly on the inside... but he does have a soft spot you only get to see it on rare occasions though." Momo nodded she remembered meeting him for the first time he definitely was frightening. "And then there's Rose." Shinji continued rolling his eyes. "He's quite urhm... unique I guess you would say, he acts like his guitar is his lover and that instruments have feelings, and I get the whole he's an artist side but it's a little too creepy sometimes."

Momo's laugh bubbled out of her she didn't exactly know why she was laughing she just felt so happy to be with Shinji and on the same page. After dinner Shinji took Momo on a stroll through the garden which looked magical being lit up by all the candles. Momo held Shinji's hand swinging it occasionally out of habit. "How about we go to your place?" Mom suggested biting her lip. Shinji didn't protest in the slightest and they nonchalantly speed walked to his quarters.

Once they were inside Momo closed the door behind them and pinned Shinji to the door as she kissed him passionately. "I've been waiting so long for this." Momo murmured making Shinji pick her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Are you sure?" He asked before walking any further.

"Yes, I'm so sure." She kissed him again. Shinji carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed and unzipped her dress. Momo pulled off Shinji's tie as she simultaneously slipped out of her dress. Shinji took the opportunity to take off his shirt. He couldn't be happier than he was right now he had everything he wanted right in front of him. He leaned in to kiss Momo was going to be a good night.


End file.
